L'extraordinaire fin de Lord Voldemort
by Sunny-Bzh
Summary: Harry à était banni du monde de la magie, vivant comme un moldu avec sa femme Ginny en France, Hermione viens leur annoncé une très mauvaise nouvelle qui lui fera prendre conscience que en 10 ans Voldemort à prit trop de pouvoir... Merci à BobMarley07Be.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le choc

**L'extraordinaire fin de Lord Voldemort**

**Chapitre 1 : Le choc**

Le temps avait passé, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis son départ de Grande-Bretagne. Beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes juste avant qu'ils ne partent, et cela s'était aggravé encore plus après son départ, comme un lâche, il avait fui…

Voilà maintenant cinq ans qu'il était marié avec Ginny, la seule qui l'avait suivi, qui le comprenait. Elle était venue sans poser de question, de son plein gré. Harry avait failli mourir, et après cela tout le monde l'avait critiqué, incendié, malmené, cassé la figure, et après une ultime tentative il n'avait pas pu vaincre Voldemort, alors qu'il était inconscient aux côtés de Harry, amputé de chaque jambe et bras... Les sorciers l'avaient banni de leur monde, sauf certains. Mais depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, même le nouveau Ministre de la Magie ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, bien des choses avaient changé, Voldemort avait détruit Poudlard, tuant tout le monde, seule Minerva McGonagall et Hagrid, absents du château au moment de l'attaque, furent sauvés ainsi que les professeurs ayant prit leur retraite (Chourave, Flitwick). Plus de 1000 élèves et une trentaine de professeurs étaient morts ce jour-là.

Harry avait survécu avec quelques Aurors à cette attaque, puis d'autres étaient survenus, jusqu'à cette dernière, où le Ministre l'avait banni du monde sorcier, à l'indignation totale de ses anciens condisciples de Poudlard et des Weasley, mais en guise de réponse à cette opposition, ils furent tous envoyé à Azkaban.

Durant une année complète, Hermione, Ginny et Harry avaient cherché un moyen de les faire sortir de là... Et ils avaient réussi. A présent, les Weasley vivaient aux quatre coins du monde. Le plus dur fut pour Arthur et Molly de s'habituer à vivre comme des Moldus et à ne plus utiliser la magie. Avant de partir, Harry fut autorisé à retirer le contenu de son coffre de Gringotts, ce fut la seule chose qu'il put emporter…

Harry et Ginny vivaient tout les deux en France, dans une toute petite ville à côté de Nice, personne ne savait où ils habitaient. Harry était employé sur une plate forme téléphonique et vendait des forfaits téléphone, tandis que Ginny, avait repris un travail voilà un an, en tant que secrétaire de direction dans une grosse entreprise française.

Harry et Ginny étaient mariés depuis maintenant cinq ans. Ils avaient deux adorables petits enfants, Amélie (quatre ans) et Arthur (deux ans). Ils habitaient une villa à vingt mètres de la plage, une grande piscine dans le jardin, un jardin de plus de cinq mille mètres de terrain et une maison avec six chambres, trois salles de bains, deux salons (un d'hiver et un d'été), une cuisine et une salle à manger qui pouvait recevoir jusqu'à cinquante convives... Mais jamais plus de quinze personnes n'avaient mangé à la table de Harry et Ginny.

Harry avait maintenant trente ans et Ginny vingt-neuf ans, et en ce quatorze juillet, alors qu'ils se relaxaient au bord de la piscine et que les enfants s'amusaient dans une cabane leur étant réservée, une voiture se gara devant la maison, sans qu'ils l'entendent.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux très longs en broussaille pénétra dans l'entrée et sonna à la porte. Personne ne répondit, pourtant des voitures et des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre. La jeune femme contourna la maison et trouva un passage pour accéder au jardin. Elle s'approcha.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle

Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent et cette dernière se leva d'un bond et alla se jeter dans les bras d'Hermione.

- HERMIONE ! cria-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Il fallait que je vous le dise de vive voix, dit-elle en larmes, et pas au téléphone.

Harry se leva

- Que se passe-t-il, Mione ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- C'est Charlie, dit-elle. Malefoy junior l'a retrouvé est l'a tué ainsi que toute sa famille. Un vrai carnage… C'est Molly qui à découvert la scène.

Ginny éclata en sanglots et Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

- Mais comment Malefoy a-t-il fait ? demanda Harry difficilement.

- On ne sait pas, répondit Hermione, Pourtant aucune source magique n'avait était détectée à New-York. Minerva n'a pas compris non plus. Arthur et Molly sont effondrés. Ils aimeraient que vous veniez au plus vite. Ron et les enfants sont prêt à partir aussi. Il y à un vol ce soir pour New-York, nous le prenons, il reste des places. Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous, Bill et Fleur arrivent à Paris dans une heure, Ron va les chercher à l'aéroport. Dans trois heures, je dois reprendre le vol pour rentrer sur Paris.

- Nous venons, dit Harry, Molly et Arthur ont toujours été là pour nous soutenir dans les moments durs, alors il faut que nous y allions. Donne-nous une heure qu'on prévienne nos employeurs.

- Normal, dit Hermione, je vais en profiter pour voir mon neveu et ma filleule.

- Pas de problème, dit Harry, mes chéris, regardez qui est là ?

Deux petites bouilles sortirent d'une petite maison pour enfant du fond du jardin.

- Tata Mione, crièrent les enfants en courant vers elle.

Hermione les attrapa, les prit dans ses bras et les serra fort contre elle.

- Je vous laisse, dit Harry, je vais téléphoner et préparer nos valises.

- Merci mon cœur, dit Ginny en l'embrassant.

Harry rentra dans la maison, tandis que Ginny et Hermione (toujours avec les enfants dans les bras) allèrent s'asseoir autour du salon de jardin sur la terrasse.

- Et toi comment vas-tu ? demanda Ginny en prenant Arthur sur ses genoux.

- Ben comme d'habitude, répondit Hermione en faisant un câlin à sa filleule, la librairie marche toujours aussi bien. Ron, lui, est toujours directeur du service financier, et les enfants, ben, ils poussent, Fabrice entre l'année prochaine en grande section et Gaëlle en petite section !

- C'est dingue comme ça pousse ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Comme tu le dis…

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde prit place dans la voiture de location d'Hermione, Harry prit le volant et roula en direction de l'aéroport de Nice.

Trois heures plus tard, ils atterrissaient à Paris et allèrent directement chez Ron et Hermione où ils retrouvèrent Bill et Fleur.

Ils s'embrassèrent, ils pleurèrent puis, à trois voitures, ils allèrent à l'aéroport pour partir pour New-York.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La décision

**Chapitre 2 : La décision**

Après plusieurs heures de vol, ils atterrirent tous à New-York, ils prirent des taxis jusqu'à leur hôtel, puis allèrent chez Charlie et Angélique, où Molly et Arthur étaient là en présence de Fred et Angélina ainsi que George et Katie.

Molly serra tout le monde dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Oh mes chéris, pleura-t-elle, je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie…

Katie et Angélina prirent les enfants, et partirent rejoindre leurs propres enfants.

- Molly, dit Harry, tu sais que toi et Arthur vous pouvez compter sur nous…

- Merci Harry, dit Arthur, mais depuis maintenant dix ans qu'on se cache, voilà qu'ils nous retrouvent. Ils avaient toute leur vie devant eux…

Harry s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à réfléchir. Les autres se mirent à parler, puis au bout d'un moment, Fred alla vers lui.

- Tu as l'air bien songeur, dit-il en s'installant à côté de lui.

- C'est de ma faute, dit Harry, tout est de ma faute, ça fait dix ans que je mène une vie heureuse, alors que dans notre monde, les gens meurent, assassinés…

- Tu n'y es pour rien Harry, lui Fred en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Et pourtant si, dit Harry, la prophétie disait vrai, il n'y à que moi qui peut le détruire, alors, je vais y aller, le tuer, à mains nues s'il le faut, quitte à y laisser ma vie, mais je ne peux pas laisser continuer ça, nous avons perdu presque tous nos amis, et le peu qui reste, se cache de peur de se faire tuer à son tour… Aujourd'hui Charlie et demain qui ? Toi, Angélina et les enfants ? Percy et Pénélope ? Non, Fred ! Ce n'est pas possible… je ne peux plus vivre avec ça…

Fred se leva d'un bond

- Tu es devenu fou ! s'écria t-il. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas tout seul en tout cas !

Tout le monde se retourna de surprise.

- Je dois y aller seul, dit Harry, c'est le seul moyen.

- Mais aller où ? demanda Ron.

- Tuer Voldemort ! répondit Harry.

Ginny plaqua les mains sur son visage.

- Nous y revoilà, dit Arthur, tu sais bien qu'il est trop fort pour toi, tu ne peux pas y arriver... de plus cela fait plus de dix ans que tu n'as pas pratiqué la magie, comment comptes-tu y arriver ?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais me servir de la magie ! répondit Harry.

- Tu veux le tuer à la manière moldue ? demanda Molly.

- Oui, dit Harry, il faut savoir où le trouver et je lui dégomme le crâne avec un fusil. On ne peut pas rester comme ça !

- C'est de la folie, dit George, tu as pensé aux Mangemorts !

- On mitraille tout le monde !

- Ginny, s'exclama Fred, tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Rien, dit Ginny choquée.

- L'enterrement à lieu quand ? demanda Harry.

- Percy et Pénélope arrivent de Russie demain matin et demain après-midi on les incinère.

- Qui sera présent ?

- Minerva fera le déplacement, et quelques amis, mais c'est tout…

- Papa papa, cria un petit garçon en se jetant dans les bras de George, Julia m'a tapé…

Le fils de George et Katie se disputait souvent avec sa cousine, une des filles de Fred et Angélina.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, dit George, elle t'a tapé où ?

- Sur le bras… répondit Antony.

- Tu n'as plus mal maintenant, dit George.

- Non plus maintenant, dit Antony, Oncle Harry.

Il sauta des bras de son père et couru vers Harry qui le prit dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu mon grand, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Bien et toi ?

- Ça va... répondit Harry, tu veux bien aller jouer avec Arty et Amélie ?

- Oui, dit Antoine en redescendant des bras d'Harry.

Il courut vers la pièce d'à côté et la conversation entre adultes reprit…

- Arthur, dit Harry, tu vis au États-Unis depuis maintenant dix ans, tu as le permis de port d'armes ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Arthur, il fallait bien être comme nos voisins.

- Il faudra aller acheter un fusil mitrailleur et après cela il faudra faire du repérage, déterminer où des attaques pourraient avoir lieu, et attaquer à la moindre occasion !

- C'est que ce n'est pas bête comme plan… dit Fred, ce… cette manière… le Ministère ne détectera pas ça…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire ça ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ce n'est pas si bête, dit Molly, à part mettre nos vies en danger encore plus, mais comme nous le sommes depuis dix ans, il faut bien que cela cesse un jour !

- On verra tout cela après l'enterrement, dit George. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on soit tous là pour en parler, on ne peut pas prendre ce genre de décision comme ça…

- Oui, je suis du même avis ! dit Bill, Harry fait partie de la famille depuis ses onze ans, il est le huitième enfant de papa et maman, c'est notre frère et devenu officiellement après son mariage avec Ginny. Alors, on ne le laissera pas tomber comme ça, on l'aidera au péril de notre vie !

- Oui mais il faut faire attention quand même, dit Hermione.

- Mione, dit Ron, on ne peut plus vivre comme ça. Pense à nos enfants, à tous, à nous, à notre monde que nous avons du fuir à cause de lui…

- Je sais, dit Hermione, je pense à tout ça…

- Une fois que tout cela sera fini, Voldemort détruit, je recréerai Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers ont le droit d'apprendre la magie comme nous, nous l'avons appris…

- C'est vrai, dit Arthur, Voldemort, à détruit toutes les écoles de magie du monde…


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'enterrement

**Chapitre 3 : L'enterrement**

Le réveil fût pénible le lendemain matin, Percy, Pénélope et Minerva devait arriver pour l'enterrement de Charlie et Angélique ainsi que leurs cinq enfants.

Harry était allé voir les corps à la morgue, Malefoy ne s'était pas contenter de les tuer rapidement, il les avait torturé, leur infligent des dégâts énormes. Des morceaux de corps manquaient, Charlie avait ses yeux qui pendait lamentablement hors de leurs orbites, un bras et une main était détachés, mais le plus dur pour Harry fût de voir les enfants, Malefoy s'était vraiment déchaîner, il en avait fait des cauchemars, en voyant ses propres enfants à la place, et sa Ginny…

Il se leva, et alla réveiller ses enfants, mais ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre. Il alla dans le réfectoire de l'hôtel et les trouva en compagnie de Molly, Fleur, Hermione et Angélina.

Molly, portait une longue robe noire avec un voile en dentelle noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et sur les bras.

Elle vit Harry et se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Puis ils allèrent s'installer.

Minerva arriva dans la matinée, portant une robe noire également, Harry ne l'avait pas vue depuis son mariage avec Ginny, il s'approcha.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Minerva en lui serrant la main, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, mais j'aurais préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry, après l'enterrement, il faudra qu'on parle tous, il faut que vous soyez là, Minerva, cela est très important.

- J'ai ma journée libre, dit Minerva, vous savez, ils m'ont donné un poste au ministère, mais vraiment, je m'ennuie à longueur de journée, et prendre une journée de congé, cela n'était pas gênant.

Percy et Pénélope arrivèrent eux aussi, Percy était malade depuis qu'il avait contredit ses parents, en les traitant de fous, jusqu'à l'attaque de Poudlard et que la plupart de ses amis de Poudlard avaient était tué par les Mangemorts et Voldemort, et il était revenu vers ses parents, qu'il l'avait recueilli comme un chien blessé, et il démissionna de son poste de ministre adjoint pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, et lors du dernier affrontement avec Voldemort, et que Harry n'avait rien pu faire et banni du monde des sorciers, il s'était battu contre cette décision et s'était retrouvé comme ses parents et ses frères à Azkaban.

En début d'après midi, tout le monde était enfin prêt pour aller à la prairie, Arthur et Molly malgré les protestations de leurs enfants, tenait absolument, que la cérémonie est lieu dans la communauté magique, avec un Magico-curé.

Sept cercueils volèrent doucement au- dessus de la prairie, toute la famille était là.

- Mes très chers frères et sœurs, commença le Magico-curé, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour que reposent en paix Charlie et Angélique Weasley et leurs enfants, Lara, Patrick, François, Célia et Guillaume. Ces sept âmes pures, avaient encore une longue vie devant elles. Malheureusement, depuis quelques années maintenant, un mage noir veux régner sur notre monde, et tue tous ceux qui s'opposent à lui… Aujourd'hui, une partie de la famille Weasley à rejoint le Saint-Père et ses Anges.

Tout le monde dans la foule pleurait. Le Magico-curé sortait sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers les cercueils.

- Par ce filet magique, dit le Magico-curé, je purifie ces corps, pour que le Saint-Père, les reçoive avec la dignité qui s'impose, que les portes du paradis leur soient grandes ouvertes…

Un dernier coup de baguette et les sept cercueils s'embrasèrent en même temps… Dans un crépitement de bois, les âmes sortirent des flammes et se plantèrent devant l'assemblée.

Charlie, Angélique, Lara, Patrick, François, Célia et Guillaume étaient devant eux. C'est Charlie, d'une voix lointaine et résonante qui adressa un message à tout le monde.

- _Avec les circonstances, j'aurais compris que vous nous enterriez comme les Moldus, mais malgré la menace, vous nous avez offert un enterrement sorcier, et cela nous touche énormément, Angélique et les enfants auraient voulu vous adresser un petit mot aussi, mais comme vous le savez, un seul peut prendre la parole. Merci à vous tous de votre présence. Et avant de partir j'ai un message pour Harry, tu es quelqu'un de bien, malgré ce que tu penses, tu es le seul à qui j'ai fait confiance, et je ne l'ai jamais perdu, ton projet marchera, et tu devrais aller voir du côté de la Hongrie, je pense que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, fais attention à toi, car, il y aura des pertes, mais ça marchera, alors prends ton temps… Au revoir à vous tous…_

Une lumière blanchâtre sortit de leurs corps et se dirigea vers le ciel en éblouissant tout le monde.

L'assemblée avait les larmes aux yeux du message de Charlie.

Harry serra dans ses bras Hermione, tandis que Ron serrait sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Ginny était effondrée, mais la personne qui était le plus mal était Molly, qui se mit à hurler en se jetant dans les cendres des sept cercueils en tapant par terre des poings.

- Pourquoi ? pourquoi ça ? pourquoi à nous ?

Tous ses enfants allèrent la chercher et la consoler…

Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Angélina et Katie accompagné de Minerva allèrent avec les enfants jusqu'à la maison de Charlie et Angélique, en laissant les enfants et les parents ensemble.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La plan

**Chapitre 4 : Le plan**

Dans la soirée, les Weasley, rentrèrent, ils dinèrent tous, puis les enfants furent mis au lit, et tout le monde alla au salon pour discuter.

- Bon, dit Harry, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il y a quinze ans, Albus Dumbledore m'a révélé une prophétie, qui disait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, tout en détruisant tout les Horcruxes, mais comme vous le savez, après l'attaque et la destruction de Poudlard, ça était le bouquet, et j'ai était banni, mais aujourd'hui, il est temps que je fasse quelque chose…

- Mais Harry, dit Minerva, vous n'avez pas fait de magie depuis plus de dix ans.

- C'est l'astuce du plan, dit Fred, nous allons le tuer comme les Moldus, sorciers ou pas sorciers, nous sommes humains et sommes vulnérables, alors on va acheter des fusils mitrailleurs et tirer dans le tas…

Minerva écarquilla les yeux…

- Pas de magie, dit Bill, comme ça, le ministère ne saura rien, à moins bien sur que vous le répétiez.

- Bien sur que non ! s'exclama Minerva, vous savez bien Bill que j'ai toujours été contre le bannissement de Harry de notre monde et contre votre persécution, alors, non, je ne dirais rien, et je vais même vous aider, quitter ce poste que m'a donné Dolorès Ombrage et vous rejoindre, la destruction de Voldemort sera aujourd'hui ma priorité.

- Merci Minerva, mais quitter le ministère, non, dit Harry, vous êtes notre seule source officielle, alors c'est de là-bas que vous allez nous aider…

- Mais…

- Il a raison Minerva, dit Molly, nous, nous allons commencer à voyager, et commencer par la Hongrie, et vous, si vous pouvez voir dans quel endroit du pays il y à des activités magiques anormales…

- Ce n'est pas faux, dit Minerva, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Donc, dit Harry, tout le monde peux acheter une arme ici, ce qui veux dire, que chacun d'entre nous va acheter un fusil mitrailleur, j'ai bien dit chacun, de cette manière, le jour de l'attaque, tout le monde tirera dans le tas…

- Ça va saigner ! s'exclama Fleur, on va faire du gore !

- Toi et tes films d'horreur, dit Ginny, oui, je sens qu'on va en faire un, enfin, le conclure, car il est commencé depuis bien trop longtemps !

Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je vais rentrer moi, dit Minerva, je me renseigne demain et je reviens vous dire pour la Hongrie…

- Merci beaucoup Minerva, dit Harry.

- De rien Harry, répondit Minerva en enfilant un gilet.

Elle sortit de la maison et prit le métro pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la maison.

- Demain, dit Arthur, nous irons chacun acheté à différents endroit du pays, des fusils mitrailleurs… et dès que nous aurons les renseignements de Minerva, nous partirons.

- D'accord, dit Molly, mais je pense que la journée à été dure pour tout le monde, et je pense qu'on à besoin de dormir… Je vais rester ici avec Arthur pour les enfants, vous, vous retournez à l'hôtel dormir.

- Mais Molly… dit Harry

- Tu fais ce que j'ai dit, il faut dormir, nous traversons depuis longtemps une dure et douloureuse période, même si celle-ci est vraiment dure, il ne faut pas oublier de dormir… Alors on en reparle demain…

Quand Molly prenait ce ton là, tout le monde savait qu'il ne servait de discuter, alors, tout le monde prit ses affaires et alla dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, il regarda Ginny dormir, ses cheveux en bataille, elle dormait légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même…

Il se leva sans bruit et alla prendre sa douche, quand il sortit, il vit Ginny en nuisette devant la fenêtre de la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? demanda Harry.

- Rien, répondit-elle, mais ça me fait drôle de me dire qu'on va percer de balle Voldemort…

- Que veux-tu, dit Harry, je pensais le faire seul, mais tout le monde veut m'aider, et c'est vrai que cette aide, n'est pas de trop…

- Et nos emplois ?

- J'ai envoyé ma démission cette nuit par mail, dit Harry, j'ai fait un mail pour toi, mais je ne l'ai pas envoyé, pour que tu puisses relire et voir si les arguments te conviennent.

- J'irai voir ça, répondit Ginny, mais je te fais confiance.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde avait acheté leurs fusils. Minerva avait eu le renseignement et en avait informé Harry et les autres.

Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se cachaient au fin fond de la campagne hongroise.

Il avait été convenu, que les enfants seraient confiés pendant quelques jours à Pénélope qui ne ferait pas partie de l'aventure. Ils achetèrent tous des billets d'avion pour la Hongrie et Harry, Ginny, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Arthur et Molly s'envolèrent donc pour tenter d'éliminer le plus terrible des mages noirs que l'histoire de la magie n'ait connue.


End file.
